What's left unknown...
by Enchanted Oasis
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UP! I left it without a note... TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE A THIRD CHAPTER! What if Harry had a twin that no one but Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall knew about? What if they were to...meet up many years later? r/r My first HP fic!
1. The Two That Lived

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: don't own anything but Helen! Everything else is J. K. Rowling's, ok!

A cloaked figure ran past the Potter's back door. Looking through the window, it saw a young woman with red hair holding a baby in her arms. A man walked over and started talking to the woman. The figure strained its eyes. The woman was laughing, and she put the baby down. She walked away from the cradle, as did the man. This was his chance. Voldemort went through the side door, where Lily and James Potter seemed to be warming a bottle. Lily shrieked. James reached for his wand.   
"Run! Get Harry and Helen and _RUN_!!" James said, as Voldemort started advancing on him. Lily ran past them, back to the den. She picked up Harry, and turned to pick up his twin sister, but before she got to the cradle, Voldemort was there. This took her by suprise, and she stumbled backward, into a corner.  
"Step aside, and no harm shall come to you." He said, moving towards her. Lily was trapped, and she started to cry.   
"Please no! Take me, but please don't hurt them! _Please_!" She sobbed, looking longingly at Helen's crib. Both babies were crying, Helen's little arms flailing in the air, looking for her mother, and Harry squirming to get from his mother's tight hug.   
"You really are a foolish girl... _ Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light filled the air, and little Harry was left in the arms of his dead mother. Lily's body fell, knocking Helen's cradle to the floor. Both babies were on the floor, shrieking and wailing. Voldemort moved closer, wand at hand. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Green light flared, striking both babies.   
  
****************************  
  
Hagrid went to the smoldering wreck that was the Potter's house. _ Where are they? They...they can' be dead. They jus' can' be_. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw two squirming little bodies. "There yeh're. C'mon, we got ter get out of here." He hoisted up the babies and gasped. Harry and Helen had bleeding cut's on their forehead, each in the shape of a lightning bolt.   
  
****************************  
  
Hagrid drove over the sky, both babies bundled up in an enormous blanket. Looking over, he saw the mark Dumbledore had left for him to land. He lowered the vehicle, and landed with a THUMP on the ground.   
"Hagrid, at last. And where did you get the motorcycle?" He asked, eyeing it.   
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them sir."  
"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir -- house was basically destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."   
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, was a baby boy and a baby girl, both fast asleep. The boy had tufts of jet black hair, and the girl had little wisps of red hair. Looking closer, in the exact same spot on each child, was a lightning bolt shaped cut, slighty bleeding.   
"Is that where --?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "They'll have those scars forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid, but leave the girl for a moment. We will not be leaving her here."   
"W-we're not?" Professor McGonagall asked.   
"No. She is a squib. We cannot leave her here with this family. She would be left here while her twin brother goes off and becomes a wizard. No, no it wouldn't be right." The twinkle that was usually in his eyes were gone.   
"Where will she go, Dumbledore?" McGonagall questioned. Her throat had developed a slight lump.   
"We will put her in a muggle orphanage. If anything later happens, then they will meet up. For now, we must stick with the plan." He put a letter in Harry's bundle, and put him on the doorstep. He put another one in Helen's, and handed her back to Hagrid. "Take her to the orphanage, Hagrid." He nodded, and (wiping his tears away) hopped back onto the motorcycle.   
He sped away, absolutely howling in the wind. He wiped the tears on his jacket, put little Helen in front of the orphanage door, and left. And Helen was left there, not knowing she had a twin, not knowing that her brother was famous, not knowing that her mother and father had been a witch and wizard. She had no idea that if u went down six blocks, turned left, went down another three, turned left again, went straight, then went right you would land on the street that her twin brother was now living in it. She only knew that, somewhere, out there, there was someone like her. 

.1111111111111111

1111Okie ppl, this was my first Harry Potter story. Tell me whatchuu think. _Please_ r/r!! If you ppl like it, mabey i'll continue it....


	2. Many Years Later.... ^_^

Disclaimer: ::sniff:: no one reviewed!!!! *cries* I don't own anything, NOT THAT ANYONE CARES!!! 

**Authors Note: I decided to make it like this, Harry and Helen are _much_ older now, Harry is out of Hogwarts, and their legal, let's say, about 20? AND IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS IMA TRACK DOWN THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND DIDN'T REVIEW IT AND IMA KILL THEM! IGHT?? Okay! On with the fic..!**

Harry was walking down the street. Thoughts clouding his mind, he wasn't watching where he was going. A tickle filled his scar, and he stopped abruptly, very confused. His scar had caused him _pain_ before, but never _tickled_ him. _Talk about strange_, Harry thought. The tickling grew stronger, and, because of this, Harry walked right into someone. "Sorry," he started. He looked up. A young women, about his age, was sprawled next to him. For some reason she was giggling, though he didn't know why. She had red hair streaked with some blonde here and there, and light hazel eyes. She rubbed her forehead, brushing her hair away.

"It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going," she said, smiling. Harry looked up and almost gasped. Where she had brushed away her hair, there was a scar. A _lightning shaped scar_. "Something wrong?" she asked, seeing his surprised look. 

"Oh, uh, nothing...I'm Harry," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Helen," she replied, shaking his hand. The tickling grew in his forehead. 

"Nice to meet you Helen." He let go of her hand quickley. His scar was almost itchy with ticklyness. 

"Same to..." she stopped. She looked at his forehead, and saw that he too, had a scar, just like hers.


End file.
